Angel
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: an accident/attempted murder... if you are a Kathy fan when don't read.
1. Chapter 1

All of Elliot's kids are in the story, Eli were just born earlier.

Maureen: 17 years old

Kathleen: 15 years old

Dickie: 12 years old

Lizzie: 12 years old

Eli: 1 year and 7 month old

Chapter 1

The detective's of the 16 precinct were sitting at their computers writing up their DD5's; since they didn't have a case, Elliot looked up at Olivia to see how much she had left, "What is it El?" Olivia asked the 3th time he looked over at her.

"Nothing" he said, and turned back to his computer; Olivia knew that he was getting tired of doing paperwork.

"How are Kathy and the kids?" she asked him, trying to get his mind of work, even if it were just for a couple of minutes.

"Good I think" he said to her, while trying to hide the sadness on his face and in his voice; but Olivia knew something was wrong.

"You think…? When was the last time you saw or spoke to your kids?" she asked him.

"Kathy kind of kicked me out a week ago" he said and looked at the pictures there where standing on his disk.

"Where have you been staying for the past week?" she asked him; she was getting more and more worried about him the more they talked.

"Well some days here and the other days at a hotel" he said "Why didn't you just ask if you could stay with me, you do know you are always welcome, right?" she asked him.

"I know Liv, I just didn't want to impose on you" he told her and gave her a small smile in hope of her dropping the subject.

"Well if you change your mind my guest room is always free for you to use" she told him and turned back to her computer.

After another 20 minutes of working on their DD5's the Cragen walked out from his own office and in to the bullpen, he walked over to Fin and told him and old suspect wanted to talk with him and Elliot.

Fin and Elliot got up from their disks and walked out from the precinct towards the parking lot.

Olivia had just finished her last DD5 when she heard someone walked in behind her, she were just about to asked what they had forgotten when the person started to yell "Where the hell is Elliot?" asked a really pissed of Kathy, with a Screaming Eli in her arms.

"Out… Why?" she asked her; Eli turned around when he heard Olivia's voice, he pulled out his arms for her to take him; Kathy didn't complain she almost throw Eli at Olivia.

"Eli got a doctor's appointment, and I can't calm him down…But since he isn't here and you can calm him down why don't you come with me" she said with a small smile on her lips.

"I don't know Kathy I am at work" she said; Cragen had walked out from his office yet again to see what the noise was about "Go I'm sure we can survive without you for a few hours" he said and walked back in his office.

"Well I guess I'm going with you" Olivia said and got up from her chair with Eli still in her arms; her and Kathy walked side by side to the elevator and down to the parking lot where Kathy had parked her car.

Kathy unlocked the car and got in on the driver's side; While Olivia put Eli in the back in his car seat, she closed the door and got in on the passenger side of the car.

No one said anything; Eli wasn't even crying anymore, Olivia got a feeling that something wasn't right.

Kathy turned right instead of left and they were now driving on a bridge, she took her seat belt off "Kathy what are you doing?" Olivia asked, but Kathy didn't give her an answer, she just pulled in the rat and opened her door and jumped out, she landed on the road with a bump; she didn't get up until she heard a crash and the car went over the side of the bridge; she pulled out her cell phone and called 911 and Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Olivia)**

"Kathy what are you doing?" I asked but didn't get an answer; before I knew it Kathy were out of the car, I pulled my arms up in front of my head, just when the car crashed through the side of the bridge.

After the crash I took my arms back down and turned around in my seat to look at Eli; he looked so scared, his hand moved towards his seat belt "Don't open it" I said right before we hit the water; the water were coming inside the car slowly.

"You can take the seat belt off now but stay in the seat" I told him, and turned back around in my seat and took my own seat belt and shoe's off.

I turned back to Eli and pulled my hand out for him to take "Can you get out from the seat" I asked him when he didn't make a move.

Eli just looked at me and when down at the floor at the water "It's okay we will dry your shoe's when we get out" I told him and he took a hold on my hand and jumped out from his car seat and down to the floor, when he were standing on both feet on the floor of the car I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

**(Kathy)**

After making the calls I sat back down on the road; the side of my body that hit the road are now hurting.

I didn't have to wait long before help were here maybe they didn't take long enough to get here; Elliot and the rest of his office pulled up behind the help; Elliot got out from the car and ran towards me.

"Kathy what happened?" he asked me and pulled me up from the road; he looked me over to see how bad I were hurt.

"I'm not sure, I showed up at the precinct because Eli wouldn't stop crying and he had a doctor's appointment, I went looking for you but you weren't there so Olivia went with me, she were driving and she drove the wrong way, she drove closer and closer towards the side of the bridge, so I took my seat belt of and right before she hit the side, I jumped out from the car" I told him; lucky for me there weren't anyone else on the bridge when I crashed the car.

"Where is Eli?" he asked me; he looked like he were going to have a heart attack.

"He's still in the car I didn't have the time to get him" I told him; I so hope to God that the help doesn't get them up in time, it's so relieving not have to think or care for him, ever since he was born everything have been different, things were better before he was born.

God why did he have to be born, teenager are saw much easier to take care of, you don't have to take care of them, a baby need you all the time, I did that four time's already a fifth is just too much, now I don't have to anymore.

**(Olivia)**

I picked one of my shoes up from the floor; the water was already up to my knees and my guess is that we are at the bottom of the lake or whatever it is.

I looked at Eli "Sweetie on my count to three can you hold your breath?" I asked him, I showed him how to do it; I put my arm around him and turned my back as much as I could towards the window and counted to three and I smashed the window, the water came rushing in to the car.

I pushed Eli out through the window first and while holding on to him I swam out through the window too, on the way out I think I cut my leg on the window.

I pulled Eli closer in to me and I swam up to the surface.

**(Elliot)**

When Kathy told me that Eli was inside the car at the bottom of the lake, I ran off the bridge and down to the edge of the lake to see if I could see anything.

What the hell is taking the rescue team so long to set up; out in the middle of the lake I saw something moving closer towards the surface, and not long after Olivia came up with Eli, she swam to the edge, I sat down on my knees and when she got over to me, she gave me Eli.

I picked him up and he gasped for air when he started to cry; I looked back down and Olivia were gone "Olivia…OLIVIA" I yelled but I didn't get an answer, I gave Eli to the paramedics and jumped in to the lake to get Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Elliot)**

_When Kathy told me that Eli was inside the car at the bottom of the lake, I ran off the bridge and down to the edge of the lake to see if I could see anything._

_What the hell is taking the rescue team so long to set up; out in the middle of the lake I saw something moving closer towards the surface, and not long after Olivia came up with Eli, she swam to the edge, I sat down on my knees and when she got over to me, she gave me Eli._

_I picked him up and he gasped for air when he started to cry; I looked back down and Olivia were gone "Olivia…OLIVIA" I yelled but I didn't get an answer, I gave Eli to the paramedics and jumped in to the lake to get Olivia._

When I first hit the water I got the chills but the longer down I swam I didn't really notice the cold; the longer I swam this more worried I got for Olivia; how far could she have gotten in such a short time.

I saw something in front of me it couldn't be more than a couple of meters; when I swam closer towards it, it looked more and more like Olivia's hair; I reached out to take a hold right where her shoulders should be and I pulled her upwards.

I got Olivia pulled up so I was looking right at her face her beautiful brown eyes were closed, I took her in my arms and swam up towards the surface.

I swam to the edge and pushed her up on land and pulled myself up afterwards; I rolled her over on her back and leaned down to feel if she were breathing, she wasn't so I started to breathe in to her mouth before pushing down on her chest "Come on Liv, breath" I yelled at her before giving her another couple of breath's.

She started to cough up water; I roll her over on her side saw the water wouldn't go back down and in to her lungs, after coughing the rest of the water up she sat up with her bowed down "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled at her.

"What: saving your son or believing Kathy?" she asked me; what the hell.

"What do you mean by believing Kathy?" I asked her and sat down beside her.

"She came to the office with Eli crying; she said he had a doctor's appointment and asked me to go with her" she told me; for the first time since talking to Kathy did I think about what she had said, something didn't make any since.

"Eli were at the Doctor's last week" I more said to myself when her; she started to look around her like she were looking for something.

"Where is Eli?" she asked and looked at me for the first time since she opened her eyes.

"With Kathy and the Paramedics" I said, before I could even finish my sentence she had gotten to her feet and had started to walk but she didn't get very far before she started to fall; I ran up to her and got a hold on her, I put my arm around her back and together we walked back up the hill towards the bridge.

"Liv slow down you are hurt" I said as I was trying to get her to slow down, I don't get how she can walk saw fast with what looks like a wound on her leg.

"El don't you get it she is alone with him, and she just tried to kill him" she said, I didn't really want to believe that Kathy would try to kill our son, it just didn't make any sense but one thing I do know for sure is that Olivia would never lie to me.

"Take it easy the paramedic's are with him too, so he is safe for now" I can't believe I just said that, I never in my life thought that anyone would try to kill any of my kids let alone their own mother.

"I just have to make sure that he is going to be fine" she said and she laid her head on my shoulder and that made her slow down a little, we were almost back up on the bridge and the paramedic's walked over to us to give me a hand in getting Olivia the rest of the way up the hill.

One of the paramedics took a hold around her other shoulder and we almost lifted her the rest of the way up the hill and over to the ambulance were we put her down on the gurney "I don't need to go to the hospital" Liv said and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Liv you have to you almost drowned and it looks like you have a big cut on your leg, and when we get to the hospital we have to find Eli" I said that seemed to work because she laid down on the gurney and we got inside the ambulance and drove towards the hospital.

-SVU-

Sorry it took so long for me to post the NeXT chapter...


End file.
